


How engines work

by woodsong_1978 (Vae)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/woodsong_1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="http://itinerant-vae.livejournal.com/34106.html">here</a>. Written for <a href="http://slartibartfast.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://slartibartfast.livejournal.com/"></a><b>slartibartfast</b> to say well done for getting through an exam.  It's short, and unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How engines work

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://itinerant-vae.livejournal.com/34106.html). Written for [](http://slartibartfast.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://slartibartfast.livejournal.com/)**slartibartfast** to say well done for getting through an exam. It's short, and unbeta'd.

It all depended how you looked at it, Kaylee decided hazily. Captain might look at the girl as a twisted, looped criminal, but then, she decided, he'd probably never seen her like this. And he'd probably never known her true name, either, the name she'd whispered in Kaylee's ear only a few minutes earlier. Lillith had asked to see the engines, and Kaylee never had a problem showing people her engines. Took a while to work out that Serenity's engines weren't the only ones the curvy redhead wanted to see.

Engines got her hot. Always had, always did, probably always would. That's another thing folk disagreed on generally. Captain didn't get that way over engines. Nor did Simon, which was a real shame. Meant she'd never have Simon stretched out like this; the way Lillith was. All naked and writhing on her back, hands clutching frantically at the turbines as Kaylee ran her hands over those delicious curves, fingers pinching and nipping at the creamy smooth flesh, the soft, delicate skin reddening at her touch. Lillith appreciated engines. She knew all about them, too. Kaylee pushed the slender thighs apart firmly and lowered her head to lick her way through that sweet musky wetness to the dark bud just begging to be kissed. To be kissed, nibbled, licked, and sucked, to be drawn into her mouth as she swirled her tongue over it again and again. Was kind of like how engines worked. Treat them right, keep them lubricated and they ran for you, sweet as a nut, making the most interesting noises. And now and again, you had to push them right to their limits, take them as far as they could go, just so they could relax again into smooth running.

Lillith relaxed back into smooth running, and Kaylee lifted her chin, licking her lips to catch the last of the taste of Lillith's limits, grinning up at the girl's wide-eyed expression. Next moment, Lillith reached down to her and pulled Kaylee up into a kiss better than any kiss she'd had before.

Well, it had to be, didn't it? No other kiss ever made her black out from how good it was.


End file.
